grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Einfaldur Ulfur
Appearance U'lfur is a relatively tall and lean young man. Despite looking skinny he is quite muscular and strong. He has long, dark hair that he usually keeps parted away from his face. He usually wears a plain T-shirt, jeans and a pair of leather boots with a black Vest-Jacket. He is also seen carrying around a Knapsack that he received from the people who saved him and helped him begin his journey. After the events in the Pyramid of Dodola, Ulfur acquired a Black Leather Hoodie. He usually wears it with the hood lowered when he is in a town or not exploring . It also contains buckles on the side, in which he holds his Chain-Scythes. Personality '''O'ne of Ulfur's most notable traits is the calm, cool and calculated manner in which he conducts himself. He almost never loses his cool, save for the times when he or someone close to him is in a dire situation. He also tries to hide his Fishman heritage having seen the hate between Humans and Fishmen firsthand. Since he spent a lot of time in the capital city during his younger days, he is good at the subtle art of persuasion. He knows when he needs butter up a person to get on their good side, and when he should tell them a person what they need to hear rather than what they'd like to. As a weapon specialist, he is not afraid of drawing blood in combat. He will even kill his enemy without remorse, if he feels it to be necessary. However, he will not unnecessarily make an enemy suffer and will try to make their death as swift and painless as possible, proving that he does have some sense of honour. He will also not harm innocents as far possible. Despite these qualities, he also has a warm and happy side that most people don't see. He is very protective of those who are close to him and this serves as one of his main incentives to get stronger. He also takes every opportunity to improve his skills, whether it be his prowess in battle or his skills as a smith. He even cracks an occasional joke or two to lighten up the mood. Though with his dark and dry sense of humour it often has the opposite effect. Sometimes he'll even make a witty or sarcastic comment and laugh at his own joke, though others may not have the same reaction, much to his embarrassment. Although he appears to be skinny he has quite a large appetite. He doesn't like being disturbed with work while eating and will always finish his meal before attending to the task at hand. He appreciates any food given to him but he does prefer a dessert over any other type of food. Biography 'E'infaldur Ulfur was born to a human father, Einfaldur Hundur and mermaid mother, Einfaldur Glaesil on Fishman Island. The fishmen always harboured a certain distrust and ill will towards Ulfur and Hundur as the former wasn't a "real" Fishman and the latter was a human. Though they never acted out openly against them, they would discriminate against them and sometimes even mock them. Even though Hundur was a skilled blacksmith, most of the Fishmen chose to patronise other smiths over him Still, they choose to stay on Fishman Island, because it was mostly safe from piracy because of Whitebeard's protection, which wasn't something most islands in the could say during the Golden Age of Piracy. Although the Fishmen did not accept them as one if their own, they lived there in relative peace. During this time, Ulfur's father, a large burly man with a moustache used to be quite strict at discipling him. He wanted that Ulfur too should grow up and become a blacksmith as was tradition in his family. His mother, Glaesil was a beautiful and graceful mermaid. She wanted Ulfur to grow up and become a brave warrior. Though she didn't mind if he followed in his father's way either as long as it was off his own wish. She would always side with him when Hundur would scold him and be protective of him. For 6 years they continued to live there though the residents never did accept them as one of their own. The hatred of the Fishmen towards them continued to grow and they began to search for an excuse to force them away from Fishman Island. One day some of them planted the goods of another smith in Hundur's shop and accused him of stealing it. Hundur tried his best to prove his innocence, but it didn't matter, because they had already made up in their minds that he must be dealt with. They threatened to get the police involved and said that if the police didn't deal with him, they would "Ensure that justice would be served by the people". Hearing this, Glaesil told Hundur that it would be better for them to leave the island rather than risk facing any dire consequences. At first, she herself was uneasy at the idea of going to surface after having heard how the humans treated Fishmen and Merfolk. But when she was forced to choose between that and possibly having her husband jailed or killed she had to give in and go to the surface world. Soon they gathered whatever belongings they had left the island. Upon reaching the surface, the closest island was Sabaody Archipelago. However, they could not go there for fear of slave traders. They traveled to the closest nearby island and decided that they would stay at a town called Veidi there until they had made enough money from odd jobs to travel to another island and settle there. The townspeople were less than welcoming to Glaesil, but that was still better than being at Sabaody where she would have to fear for her life every breathing second. However, one day while they were outside the town, a trio of slave traders who roamed those areas and hunted for slaves, were passing by on their way to Sabaody Archipelago. Upon seeing Glaesil, the slavers couldn't believe their eyes for a moment. They realised that they had hit the jackpot with this one. Two of them drew out their swords and crossing them before the family, stopped them. A third one drew out a pistol. Hundur knew he was no match for them, but he tried to act brave and stop them in order to save his wife, but an unarmed blacksmith could only do so much against three thugs. They beat him unconscious and threw him aside. As they drew closer to his mother, Ulfur stepped forward to fight them. They laughed at him, picking him and tossing him towards his mother. Unwilling to see his mother be taken away, he picked up a stone and threw it at the thug who had the pistol. The man waved the pistol towards Ulfur, looked him in the eye and warned him that he wouldn't mind shooting an annoying brat to get his hands on a mermaid. Despite this, Ulfur wouldn't back down and said that they were just "Big cowards who could only target those who can't defend themselves." The thug finally snapped and aimed his pistol at the child. As he pulled the trigger, Glaesil dived before Ulfur to shield him from the pistol fire and took a bullet to her chest. "Fuck! You shot her, you moron" the other two said to him as they realised what had happened. With her last ounce of strength, Glaesil embraced her son. "Thank you... Thank you, my brave... little warrior for... trying to... protect me." As she said these words, each breath of hers grew heavier... until she gave in and died right there as Ulfur could only cry for her. Meanwhile, the gun fire had alerted a few nearby marines who were now headed there. As the slave traders now realised what happened, one of them wanted to kill Ulfur, but he was pulled back by the other two as they saw the marines running towards them. They quickly ran off on the opposite direction, leaving Ulfur weeping beside the dead body of his mother and his unconscious father. The next day Hundur and Ulfur tearfully buried Glaesil's body outside the town. Hundur was ashamed of himself for letting his wife die. After all the only reason they left Fishman island was because Glaesil was scared for his safety and now when she needed him he couldn't do anything. He decided that this ruthless sea was not a place where he should have his child grow up. Keeping aside what was essential, he sold whatever belongings they had and managed to raise enough money to go back to his home country in North Blue. ---- 'T'en years had passed since that incident at Veidi town and Hundur had brought Ulfur back to their home Kingdom of Koue. It was one of the northernmost kingdoms and as such was quite snowy and cold. It mostly kept to its own affairs and was somewhat isolationist. The citizens of other kingdoms were allowed to enter their kingdom bit not conduct trade or meddle with their internal affairs. Hundur and Ulfur settled at the outskirts of the capital city, near a cliff overlooking the wide ocean and started their own forge. Hundur soon became renowned in the capital as a skilled smith. Ulfur had grown to learn the practice of smithing from his father. He also learnt how to use various weapons and he hid his fishman heritage from the people, both of these were likely due to that same incident that scarred his mind as a child. He had grown up to be quite a talented smith like his father and had even made a few friends in the city as well as a name for himself as the talented apprentice of the Blacksmith as well as a capable warrior. On more than one occasion, he had helped the guards to catch dangerous criminals who escaped from the city and were in the woods near his forge. Now having stayed in a normal human kingdom for most of his formative years, Ulfur was used to human suggest society rather than that of Fishmen and he had become disconnected from his Fishmen heritage. That year the King of Koue, Flaek Godur had passed away and his son, Flaek Vondur succeeded him as the King. Unlike his father however, the new king was not benevolent to his people. He would oppress the people in the outer cities and villages and hoard the wealth in his castle Vondur's new oppressive laws had caused discontent among the people. At first, it was merely peaceful protest against the laws. But to him even this was intolerable and he sent a legion of soldiers to suppress the people. This lead to the deaths of many innocents and enraged the people and the hatred for their new king brought them together. What had started out as a few isolated protests was now on the verge of blowing up and turning into a full blown Civil War. As months passed by, the people began to arm themselves against the Vondur. War would now be unavoidable. When he became aware of the situation, Hundur felt that it was his duty to help the citizens in their struggle for freedom. So he began to secretly make weapons for the rebellion. For a few weeks he was able to stay undetected, but eventually Vondur learnt that the rebellion was getting quality weapons from Hundur. He ordered a patrol of guards to bring Hundur and Ulfur to him in order to publicly execute the traitors and if they were to resist, the sentence could be carried out right there. Hundur and Ulfur were oblivious as to what Vondur had found out as well as the patrol that was coming for them. As Hundur heated up the forge to forge a few more weapons, Ulfur went to the woods to hunt some animals and gather food since the roads to the capital were unsafe during the war and they didn't have any other source of food beside the limited ration at home Ulfur ventured deep into the woods to find a some animals. At first he had no luck, but as he kept searching he ran into a pair of wolves. "This will probably be a bit much for the two of us..." He thought to himself "But having a hearty meal once in a while never killed anyone." He drew out his two Double-bladed chain-scythe and slayed the two beasts. Carrying their carcasses he headed back home. "Knock Knock!" The soldiers had reached Hundur back at the Forge. He was surprised and a bit startled to find a whole patrol of soldiers outside his forge. He knew that couldn't be good news. They told him that they knew what he had been been doing and demanded that he and Ulfur come with them to the castle. Hundur tried to feign ignorance, but they saw right though his act. Meanwhile, Ulfur had returned from the woods. Seeing the soldiers, he left the wolves and rushed to his father's side. By now the soldiers were running out of patience. They drew out their swords and told him to come quietly or else... Hundur and Ulfur knew that if they agreed to go to the Castle, Vondur would have their heads regardless, he wasn't one to show mercy. They knew that they'd have to fight their way out of this mess. Ulfur tossed one chain-scythe to his father and began attacking another soldier with the other one. Immediately he sweeps two soldier's legs tripping them over and knocking off their helmets. He knocks then out with a blow to the back of their head during their descent. He dodges a barrage of attacks from two soldiers and counters them with a attack of his own. Another soldier sneaks up behind him and was about to attack his neck from behind. His father screams out to him, turns around and swings his weapon toward the soldiers chest piercing his heart. Hearing his father he turns behind to see the dead soldier fallen down. His father said "If I let anything happen to you I'd never be able to answer Glaesil, you little!-" Just then the soldier who Hundur turned his back on pierced him through with a spear. Seeing his father killed, Ulfur freezes in shock. Taking advantage of this moment one soldier attempted to stab him in the chest with his steel sword. He was barely able to get out of the way in time. He was too heavily outnumbered and under equipped to continue fighting now. He knew that even if he did kill these soldiers, he would just end up with more soldiers after him, in a kingdom without anyone who he could count on. Looking around he sees the cliff overlooking the sea, his only hope for freedom. They told him that he could come with them and be executed within the city or die right there to them. So he sheathes his weapon signaling his surrender... And then makes a run for the cliff. Spreading his arms wide he leaps off into the sea... ---- Thanks to his Fishman abilities he managed to stay alive and swim to a boat leaving the Kingdom. The people on the boat were kind enough to let him on and give him some food. They even agreed to drop him off on an island along their way. Now... despite having lost everything, he felt like he had the entire world spread open before him. Professions Professions are like classes in an RPG, that help define what a character is skilled and knowledge in. They help determine what techniques a c haracter can make, and what traits you might have access to. Brand new characters are allowed to start with two professions, one primary and the other secondary. The primary profession allows you access to a primary trait which usually grants some special bonus that the secondary profession will lack. When listing these professions, be sure to list the correct name and full description of them. '''Weapon Specialist: A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single weapon, such as katanas, small shields, spiked whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or anything you can think of. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a {Kusarigama} and can create techniques involving use of that weapon. Primary Trait: This character can create stances, which are techniques that allow a character to move around stat points and a somewhat different way of fighting. The effects of these stances can change with higher Rank, potentially granting supernatural effects with a high enough rank. Blacksmith: A blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits Traits are passive abilities your character can acquire, to help differentiate them from other characters. Traits serve a variety of purposes, ranging from racial abilities, utilizing professional knowledge, acquiring a follower, or even as simple as a stat boost. Traits are split into two groups: * Professional Traits, which are traits that deal with your choice of professions. * General Traits, which encompass everything else. 'Professional Traits' As a starting character you are allowed to one have professional trait. Natural Armour (1 Trait): Through all the time spent in the forge, working on weapons, this character may have done some damage to themselves, from various accidents and learning experience. This character’s have gained flesh, from their arms to their elbows and their feet to their knees, that are as resistant as iron to blunt attacks. 'General Traits' As a starting character you are allowed three general traits. Hangyojin-Electric Eel (2 Traits): A being that is of both fishman and human descent. While managing to obtain a mostly human appearance, these characters do indeed possess fishman attributes as well as some level of strength that exceeds normal humans. They gain the benefits of the Giant Strength trait and may also gain attributes or natural weapons based on their species. This character is an electric eel and can discharge a field bio-electricity on their skin to electrocute anything in contact that's conductive. Giant Strength (Free): This character's strength is boosted by 15% up to a maximum of 11 points. Sonic Agility (2 Traits): This character's agility is boosted by 30% up to a maximum of 22 points. Combat Style Since his childhood, Ulfur worked with his father at the forge and developed an interest in weaponry. He is proficient with most weapons. However, his weapon of choice, which he dual weilds in combat, is a Kusarigama(A chain-sickle) He is quite quick and nimble. In battle he uses these qualities to kite his enemies as well confuse them if they cannot keep up. His speed makes him adept at evading attacks. While brawling, he can use his Fishman strength and electric capacity to give himself an edge Character Stats These statistics determine how competent your character is, at certain things. When allocating any stat points, take into consideration of what having X''' amount of points in each stat means. Don't be surprised if you're outmatched, because you decided to keep a certain stat at three points. New characters start with 50 stat points. Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. As a starting character you can start out with one two handed weapon or two one-handed weapon. These weapons can be made of any starting material, with the exception of Seaking Leather. Below, is a transaction sheet where you can keep track of your gains and losses. 2X '''Iron Kusarigamas(Chain-Scythe)(5,940 Beli): An Iron Sickle attached to a meter long iron chain and a weight on the other end. Rolling Pin of Justice(2,500 Beli): I don't care who you are or how tough you think you are. Getting hit with this thing hurts. Breaks after three uses. Black Toughened Leather Hoodie w/ Toughened Leather Pauldrons(12,600 Beli): A Hoodie made out of Black Toughened Leather, it offers some protection while still allowing ease of movement. It covers the torso and back fully and covers the arms till the wrists. Uncle Kite's Old Style Hard Candy('''Free): It's the kind of candy your grand parents usually seem to have. Delicious, but almost impossible to find anywhere. It says on the wrapper to save it for a special occasion. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*2.5, meaning the average character will start with 25 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. '''List of Techniques |} Category:NPC